Unexpected Heros
by Rosalina Robin
Summary: Marluxia, Larxene, Luxord, and Demyx are given a second chance in life. How do they make it count?
1. The Fairy Kingdom

Okay, so technically this is a crossover between Disney Princess my fairytale adventure and Kingdom Hearts but the first game doesn't have category so yeah. Anyways this is a story that takes place after KH3 with Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene. I'll be using their nobody names cause I don't know who Luxord's somebody is and it wouldn't be fair to him to just make up a name that's not his. If you don't know the first game I mentioned, go look it up on YouTube. I don't own any of the games I have mentioned. Enjoy!

Linnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!

Bella POV

Today started off like any other day. After my magic lesson with the Fairy Godmother (Cinderella's godmother), I went to my magic flower garden to tend my flowers. I had just finished watering some thirsty roses when I heard a crash beside the castle. I ran to where the sound came from to find 3 people passed out on the ground. There were two men and a woman. The woman was blond with little pieces of her hair sticking up. One man had short whitish hair and a beard. The other ( I think he's a man) had pink hair that went to his shoulders. After my shock wore off I ran into to the castle yelling to the F.G for help...

Linnnnnnneeeeeee!!!!!!

So, yes this is a short chapter. I promise that the others will be longer, it just was a good place to stop. From now on I'll be writing F.G instead of the Fairy Godmother to save time. Please review and like!


	2. Fairy Kingdom part 2

Hello!!!!!!!! I need to tell everyone that this takes place 8-9 years after my fairytale adventure and immediately after KH3. I think that the apprentice aka Bella is 9-10ish in the game so she's going to be 18 in the story. And I won't put in any quotation marks cuz I'm lazy. I own nothing but Bella!!!!!! Enjoy!

Linnnnnnneeeeeee!!!!!!!

Bella POV

After the F.G healed the 3 people and brought them to rooms via magic, I went and laid down in the middle of my garden to think about what happened to them and how they got here. I found that the perfume of the flowers helps me think out most big problems. The downside to this system is that the sprites sometimes crowd me when I lay there. Anyways, as I laid there on the ground inhaling the perfume my thoughts drifted to the 3 people I found on the side of the castle. Thoughts that came to me were like who are they? What happened to them? And where did they come from? Then I heard footsteps coming to the garden. I sat up and saw that one of the people were awake. It was the blond girl, who looked at least 25ish. Maybe I'll get at least some answers.

Larxene POV

When I woke up, the first thing I remembered was that I died. The second thing that crossed my mind was were am I? As I looked around I saw that I was in a really nice bedroom. I was laying in a 4 poster bed and was looking around to see that were some potted ferns, and chair and sofa, and a very large window to my right. I got out of the bed to see that whoever lived here didn't change me out of my coat. Shame, I really didn't need a reminder of how I died. I walked over and looked out the window to see a beautiful place that seem to breathe magic. I looked further down to see a garden near the entrance and someone lying in the middle of it. With that I went out the door to the left to talk to the person and see where I am. I got closer to the garden when the person, who is clearly a young girl, get up and start walking towards me. When we reached each other the first thing she said was,

Hello, how are you feeling?

I blinked, I was expecting for her to ask what my name was not how was I feeling. Either way I replied

I'm fine thank you, but who are you?

She blushed a little to my question like she didn't even think about that.

My name is Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you!

I chuckled, I'm Larxene, and are you some sort of princess?

I looked her over. She was tall, just a few inches shorter than me. She had lilac colored eyes, and light brown that went to her shoulders, and was pinned with a multicolored flower headband. She wore a shortsleeved lavender dress that went to her ankles with matching flat shoes.

Oh! No I'm not a princess, I'm an apprentice to the Fairy Godmother. This is called the Fairy Kingdom so I guess she would be the queen and I'd be her adopted princess I guess?

From what she said I take it she never really talked about it before. I decided to get to know her better and more about this place while answering some questions she clearly had on her mind. Turns out I'm not the only fallen Organization member that ended up here...

Linnnnnnnneeeeeee!!!!!!

So what did y'all think? Please review down below. Don't worry Marluxia and Luxord will be in the next chapter! Laters!


End file.
